


Keeping Secrets

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: There’s an old saying that goes “Three people can keep a secret – if two of them are dead.” But what happens when they all are spies with different agencies?





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> written for superhero_land’s “Pass It On Writing” challenge and the prompt “I like to keep some things to myself. You don't get to know everything about me just because you want to!” by ama_ranth_827. Set in a spy AU, where both Bucky and Steve are not relics from the 1940s, but born in our generation (1980 for Steve, 1982 for Bucky). Enjoy!

*********************

“Alright, Agent Barnes, here’s the rundown,” Sharon Carter began the briefing, sitting down at the large dining table in Bucky’s current hotel room. From the small device on the table a hologram came to live, and Bucky had to put up a fight not to react to it.

“This is, according to our intel, Agent Steven Rogers, with S.H.I.E.L.D.,” she continued, oblivious to Bucky’s troubles. “Apparently, they want to get to the same guy as we – one Loki Laufeyson.” The image changed to that of another man, with pale skin and long black hair. “Illicit child of King Odin of Norway, and from what their own secret service has let on, suspect for several thefts from the royal treasure chamber.”

“They still have things like that?” Daisy Johnson, their computer and communication specialist, asked.

“Yep,” Bucky answered, “you know how these royal folks are.” He turned slightly in his seat to focus on her. “Can’t shake that old feathers of amassing treasures.” Daisy nodded, understanding that this topic was closed. Giving her a reassuring smile, Bucky turned back to Sharon.

“So, what do the Americans want from him?”

“Probably the same as we – intel. King Odin has, more or less, isolated the country since he took the throne, and no one knows anything about the inner works there.”

“Doesn’t he have a second son as well?”

“Yes, Thor Odinson. We are aware that he might show up here as well, trying to bring Loki back to Norway. From what we have gathered, the two men are pretty close, against all odds. But Bucky, you don’t have to worry about him during your mission. That’s what Brock and his guys are here for.”

“Let’s hope they keep him in one piece this time,” Bucky grumbled, still remembering the last time Rumlow and his team apprehended a guy. There wasn’t a lot left of him after they were done with him.

But Sharon was right in one thing – he had to focus on the mission, in more than one way.

*********************

Across town, a similar briefing was taking place. But instead of a luxurious hotel room, Steven Rogers found himself in a bland, impersonal conference room at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. All in all, it wasn’t really inspiring to give your best. And if the downright bored expression on Maria Hill’s face was anything to count for, she felt the same.

It all changed when Phil Coulson put up Bucky’s picture on the screen behind him. While Steve was a bit shocked to see this guy, Maria couldn’t help but whistle.

“So, what’s with this guy?” she finally asked.

“He’s also here in town, and one of our informants has seen him with none else than Sharon Carter…”

“…of the British MI-6?” Steve threw in.

“Exactly that one,” Phil answered. “Since both Laufeyson and Odinson Jr. have been spotted around here as well, it’s not that far-fetched to assume they want to get them both. Either they are working with or for the Norwegian Secret Service; we can’t let them get the boys in any way.”

“May I ask why?” Maria asked with a furrowed brow, and Steve realized that she wasn’t briefed on the full range of this case.

“Have you read the report on their common father, King Odin?” Phil asked back.

“Yes, sir, I did. Why?”

“Then you have read about the nasty divorce of him and Queen Frigga about 15 years ago,” Steve continued. Several moments passed, but then, the proverbial light went on in Maria’s brain.

“So this is not so much about intel about the inner works, but more about a family reunion?”

“If you put it that way, yes it is. But we also want to update our intel on the royal court.” With that, Phil finished the briefing and left the room.

Maria followed shortly after, while Steve stayed behind, Bucky’s official pic burnt into his brain.

*********************

Several hours later, Steven and Maria exited a limousine in front of the Smithsonian Museum, both dressed to the nines. They had worked several cases before, so acting as a couple was by now routine work for them. Which was more than necessary, since they had to be on the lookout for Loki, Thor and Bucky.

Steve hoped that he would be the one to accost Bucky. He wanted, no, he needed some answers from his lover, though a voice in the back of his mind piped up that he had done the same to Bucky – keeping essential things from him. What were they gonna do once this mission was over? Was there even a tomorrow for them?

A loud crash from the other side of the room brought Steve back to the reality, and he spotted the royal brothers near the commotion. Giving Maria a sign, he made his way over to Thor’s side – only to be stopped by a stunning, and quite familiar, redhead.

“Hello, Steve.”

“Natasha? What on God’s green Earth are you doing here?”

“Probably the same as you, though I’m gonna win, this time. Neither you nor the MI-6 will get a hand on the brothers. King Odin pays really good if you bring them back to him.”

Before Steve could say anything in return, he felt electric currency flooding his systems, and he fell to the floor in a boneless heap.

*********************

“Rise and shine, doll!”

Steve was, for the lack of a better word, disoriented. He couldn’t remember anything at all. Where was he? His body felt like made of lead, and even opening his eyes was a herculean task. He still did it – and was greeted with the worried face of one Bucky Barnes.

“Buck? Where…?”

“Don’t speak,” the other man ordered. “You got quite an electric shock. Any other man would already be on his way to emergency heart surgery, that’s for sure.”

“The brothers?”

“Gone, just like Romanov and Lewis, the girl with the taser.”

“Great, just great.”

“Yeah, you can say that.” For some minutes, the room was silent. “What are we gonna do about our personal relationship, now that we both know what the other one does for a living?” Bucky finally asked.

“Don’t know, but I guess, we’ll have to keep playing the secret game a bit longer,” Steve answered, fatigue creeping up on him.

“Yeah, probably the best for all,” Bucky retorted, knowing that Steve hadn’t heard him anymore. The game was on, and maybe, he could score a win on all fronts.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
